Loonatics: New Years Resolution
by chen8386
Summary: It's December 31st, and the Loonatics team are getting ready for the new year. But Ace and Lexi have yet to admit their feelings for each other. Will they admit their emotions before the New Year begins? Read on and find out!


Loonatics: The Song In Our Souls

At the Loonatics headquarters, the team was getting ready for the New Year. Everyone was setting up for the big day. Slam was setting out the snacks and drinks on the table. Tech was working on the fireworks outside. And Rev was zooming around the base, decorating it with New Years props.

Ace was putting the Christmas tree back into the storage unit, not noticing that Duck was behind him. Suddenly, Duck let out a loud "Boo!", startling Ace, causing him to drop the tree onto Duck. He smirks. "That's when karma comes up and smacks you in the face, Duck," he said in a snarky tone. Duck crawls out from under the tree, glaring at Ace. "Yeah, yeah, you got me. Now help me put this back." They both barely put the large artificial plant into the closet and closed the door. Ace walked over to his room and sits in his bed, putting his headphones on, and plays some classic rock on his MP3 Player. He slightly bangs his head to the beat, enjoying the tune of the music. Just then, the music cuts out, indicating the battery power ran out. "Damn it!" he remarks to himself. He plugs it in to the charger, takes off his headphones, and grabs a soda can. He sips it calmly.

He then hears a knock at the door. "Come in." It turns out to be Lexi, whom Ace looks at her face, giving in to his feelings for her. "Hey, Ace. What are you doing?" Ace looks away at his computer. "Nothing much. Just drinking my Coke." Lexi smiles. "You wanna look at some Gordon Ramsay tweets?" Ace smiles. "You know I do." He turns on his computer, logs in, and searches up images on Gordon Ramsay tweets. Ace reads, "'Hey Gordon Ramsay, my Mom's beef steak, one of my favorites. Any thoughts?' And Ramsay writes back: 'Even your plate's tripping, Juan... As for the dog shit in the middle, I'm lost for words!" Both of them crack up laughing, almost bruising their ribs. "Okay, I've seen some pretty amazing roasts. But as for this one, this goes above the savage maximum!" Lexi says as she continues snickering. Ace chuckles. "Yeah, Gordon Ramsay sure is a character. I still can't believe he is cussing out his chefs after all these years!" They both continue giggling after a few seconds, then finally cool down. "So, you have anything you want to do tonight?" Lexi asks. Ace shrugs. "I was planning on watching some movies."

About an hour later, the team gets together for a small dinner. They have grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Tech has brought himself some milk, and writes out some blueprints for his firework launcher. "Tech, how long have you been working on that?" Rev asks. "I have been designing this machine for about 2 hours. I still can't find the proper trigger mechanism." Tech replies, then continues writing. Slam wolfs down his food, and goes back to the kitchen to make another sandwich. "Man, Slam is sure has an appetite this time of year." Ace remarks. "That's why I went to the grocery store twice this month." Duck says, taking a last bite of his sandwich and drinking down the rest of his soup.

At around 8:00, Lexi walks into her room and lies down on her hammock. She grabs a book, _The Outsiders_ , and begins reading. In her mind, she thinks "Man, it's almost the new year. I wish I could tell Ace how I feel about him, but I just can't bring up the courage to tell him how I love him." Meanwhile, in Ace's room, Ace is playing Portal, currently on Test Chamber 17. "Wow, almost 2776, and I still haven't told Lexi I love her. Why can't I just go up to her and admit my feelings?" His player gets struck in the back by a High Energy Pellet. "Shit. I keep making that mistake. I always forget to walk backwards down the hallway. Anyway, I have to tell her. Tonight, I will admit to her my feelings."

At 9:00, they all gather in the living room and watch the 1998 remake of Godzilla. Tech rolls his eyes. "Man. I want to kick those animators in the ass. I mean, that CGI is terrible!" he rants. Duck looks at him. "At least it follows the plot of most Godzilla movies." he replies. When the movie's over, they switch to Justice League. "This movie truly represents the famous DC Superhero team," says Rev.

At 10:00, Lexi chooses to have the team do karaoke. She pulls out her MP3 player, plugs it into a small speaker, and turns on the music to "Love is a battlefield." Ace, who is also a fan if this song, joins her upstage. "We are strong!" he sings. "No one can tell us we're wrong!" they both harmonise. They continue singing to the music, matching each lyric perfectly. When they are finished, the others clap in excitement. Ace and Lexi look at each other and smile.

At around 11:50, all of them are on the roof. Tech has finally figured out how to create the proper trigger mechanism. He begins to set up the machine as the others sit and watch in anticipation. Ace, summing up the courage, walks over to Lexi and sits down next to her. Lexi looks at him, surprised and embarrassed. "Oh, hi Ace. What's up" Ace rubs the back of his head. "So, Lexi, uh…." he sighs deeply. "Listen, I just wanted to tell you that, well…" He looks at her and blushes. "Ever since we first met, um, I have had, uh, certain feeling for you. I feel like, you are pretty smart, you're funny, and you are a good friend." Lexi stares at him, almost acting like she is expecting him to say something in particular. "Well, Lexi, the thing is, I love you. I always have. I wanted to tell you since the beginning. I just didn't have the courage. I understand if you don't feel the same way. It's alright." Lexi looks at him and smiles. "No, I feel the same way about you. I also didn't have the courage to tell you straight." She then pecks him on the cheek. "Wait, really?" Ace asks, his heart practically pounding out of his chest. "Yes, I have always had a crush on you. I feel like you're the kind of guy for me." Ace smiles, gently touches her cheek, and they both lean in and kiss each other on the lips, right around when the fireworks finally set off, although covering Tech's face in soot.

The next day, Ace and Lexi walk across the park, holding hands. Ace buys them both ice cream, and they enjoy the rest of the day in each other's company.


End file.
